In the sports of baseball/softball, field hockey and lacrosse, various sizes of bats and long-handled sticks as well as of balls are employed. In the sport of fishing, various lengths of fishing rods and poles as well as varieties of fishing accessories are employed.
An organized way to both store and transport these items is highly desirable as a matter of both efficiency and convenience so as to avoid their mishandling. Some users have a propensity toward disorganized storage of these items during their periods of non-use which results in their being mislaid and a search undertaken to find them before they can be used again. Also, manual transport and handling of these items as separate pieces is an awkward practice that may result in their being dropped and lost before reaching their intended destination.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for an innovation that will overcome the deficiencies of past approaches and the problems that remain unsolved.